


The Final Straw

by AKMars



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, broken home, random silliness, reptile POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are tense between Sherlock, Joan & Mycroft but how will all the uproar affect other members of the Holmes' household?  Could be considered an episode tag for 2.23.  Definitely should be considered arrant nonsense!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Straw

Title: The Final Straw  
Rating: G  
Characters: Clyde the Tortoise, Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson, Mycroft Holmes  
Tags: character introspection, humor, reptile POV

**clydeclydeclydeclydeclydeclyde**

 

Enough was enough....the time for adherence to logic and trusting in fate had passed. Now for the first time and against all promptings to the contrary, the moment for decisive action was nigh.

Sherlock was livid, both with Joan and Mycroft. Mycroft was anxious for Joan's sake and Sherlock's equally. Joan was wrong-footed yet again by the pronouncement that Mycroft was being framed for murder and by Sherlock's sudden appearance at his brother's flat the morning after her re-connection with the elder Mr. Holmes.

All these circumstances led up to the three of them having a proper round-robin of a row in Sherlock's brownstone. The one rational member of the household watched from the foot of the stairs, eyes moving from one shouting, gesticulating figure to another as the brouhaha escalated. A small sigh escaped the silent observer before they slowly made their way to the kitchen.

A quick rifle through Watson’s purse yielded a credit card....a few taps on Sherlock’s iPhone procured both plane ticket and a private car. All there was to do now was sit by the door and wait.

The driver entered, a box was sealed and collected. Both chauffeur and passenger exited with none of the brownstone’s occupants any the wiser. A drop off at baggage check in, a lift to the gate and at last the cares of the dysfunctional trio were left behind, along with the great city of New York. 

Eyes closed in relief, the silent passenger settled in for a long, peaceful flight.

_four hours later_

The argument had finally petered out and silence reigned in the brownstone. A chilly truce now stood between the Holmes boys and both were giving Joan a wide berth. Mycroft and Sherlock sat opposite each other at the fireplace, feigning to be engrossed in reading when the sound of bare feet broke into their fuming. 

“Hey, have either of you seen Clyde?”

**clydeclydeclydeclydeclydeclyde**

 

_epilogue_

Halfway around the world, a border guard gently placed the open box on its side, facing an expanse of sandy hills covered by a thin layer of scrubby vegetation. The ragged soldier smiled as he watched the Russian tortoise slowly make its way out of the container and doggedly into the desert. He re-read the typewritten note that had been given him with the box.

_plz reles this animul n its natv habtat thnk u fr ur kindnss_

His own daughter had a pet Russian and the guard had quite a soft spot himself for these gentle creatures. _What a pleasant life his must be._ Smiling a final time, he wished the reptile well and returned to his patrol.

Clyde paused a moment, wiping a bit of sand from his eye with a stumpy foreleg. One desert was very much like another in this corner of the world, however part of him couldn’t help but wonder if he were in Iraq or Afghanistan......

**clydeclydeclydeclydeclydeclyde**

NOTES: I have to ponder if Clyde, like many of us would just throw in the towel and wash his forelegs of all the humans in his adopted household. As for the cocks, they're on their own. Thus from my own disgruntlement and the fevered imaginings of my idle brain came this fic. For what it is worth, enjoy it's inanity!


End file.
